


I'm Supposed To Hate You

by Hetalia1912



Series: Hetavision au [1]
Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Awkward Romance, Coming of Age, Developing Relationship, Eurovision Eventually, Eurovision Song Contest 2009, Eventual Romance, F/F, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Graphic Depictions of Illness, Growing Up, Hospitals, I mean really slow burn, I toture poor Alex in this alot DX, I'm sorry Alex i love you, M/M, Magic, Magic elements, Major Illness, Music, Mutual Pining, Pining, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Time Skips, Violins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 18:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Belarus never believed in fate.Until that boy was born.....





	I'm Supposed To Hate You

_**May 13 1990**_

It was the last day.Belarus really hadn't noticed that it was the last day she ever would ever see young Alexander since he and his family were moving out of the country later that year.

She wanted to be happy really she did,but a part of her was upset that he was leaving and she was probably never going to see him again.

That he wasn't going to remember ever meeting her.

She shook her head to clear her thoughts, **** _I'm not going to think about that right now,_ she thought, **** _I just want to focus on spending time with him. ****_ ****And with that out of the way she wasted no time with knocking on the door.


End file.
